


Worth It

by superwholockotaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Crude Humor, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockotaku/pseuds/superwholockotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings some random girl to the Winchesters because Raphael want to use her to restart the apocalypse, but she refused and is badly injured. They take her in, but when they have to interrogate Crowley, he leaves a mark that she can not forget about and neither can she. <br/>The dance scene in this is inspired by Thesonbrd19686's fanfic, Dance for Your King. You should really go check it out if you want a quick, but good smut. Enjoy my pretties and comment or like. If you want me to continue with the other ideas I have for this story please let me know .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesongbird1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance for your King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770859) by [Thesongbird1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986). 



Chapter One  
Thunder boomed like a mighty drum in the sky and the lighting crashed, causing a power outage in the old house. Sam and Dean waited for the oncoming, unwelcomed guest. They jumped a bit when Castiel entered the room with a girl draped in his arms.  
“Help her,” he rasped.  
Bobby motioned towards the couch and she was gently placed on her stomach. Dean and Sam looked at the strange girl and threw a questioning look to Cass. There were lacerations on her back and two holes near her shoulder blades.  
“As you know there is a war going on in heaven,” he paced the floor in front of the wounded girl.  
“Well ya, you make a point of saying that every time you come down here,” Dean looks a bit skeptical.  
“This girl is one of the weapon’s Balthazar could not steal, mainly because he did know she existed. Many of us do not; she is a well guarded secret.”  
“Wait, so you are saying that this girl is a weapon of heaven?” Sam looked confused with Castiel’s explanation.  
“Yes, Raphael stole her and tried for force her to work for him. She refused, so she was strung up and whipped. As well as her wings ripped out. So please help and look after her, she will be able to protect you well. I need to retrieve her things from her apartment.” With that he was gone.  
Bobby went to the kitchen to grab some gauze, scissors, needle, hot water, and other supplies. Castiel appeared with a large bag full of her clothes and things he thought she needed. A few moments after Balthazar and Death appeared. Balthazar was carrying what looked like giant wing bones and Death was carrying the old fashioned doctor’s bag along with an ivory goblet. The brother’s had a strange look on their face.  
Death saw this and answered their question, “We came here to help. I’m not going to let my daughter to die. I do have feelings, contrary to your beliefs.”  
Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean; they were both dumbstruck, “That’s your daughter?”  
“Adopted, but still very dear,” he pulled up a chair and opened his case. Taking out the glowing soul, he squeezed the powerful light into the ivory cup like one would a lemon, “Here, drink this Belle.”  
He brought the cup to her lips as Bobby began pouring the alcohol onto her back, seeping into the wounds. She let out a heart wrenching scream and Cass gave her his belt to bite down on. Balthazar fit the bones back into the holes near her shoulder blades. The company watched as her wings grew back; as the tendons, muscles, skin, and feathers formed over the boney material. They watched her bite through the belt and heard her muffled screams. Her tail of white-grey mix thrashed around in the air as she gripped down on the sofa she lies on, knuckles turning white; ears flattened against her head. The lights started to blow out and books were being flung from the shelves. Bobby was trying his best to finish the sutures, wanting to wrap things up before she completely tore his house apart. Finally, after about 15 more minutes he was done and took the belt out of her mouth, eyeing it as he hands it back to Cass.  
“Now rest Issabelle, you need your strength,” he pet her head as she finally passed out from the pain.  
Dean motioned for Castiel to come to the kitchen, Bobby and Sam followed.  
“What the hell Cass?”  
“I can see that you are upset,” Cass stated.  
“Well yeah. You brought in a random girl-“  
He was interrupted, “She is no random girl; she is a weapon of heaven and is very useful.”  
“Yeah, yeah. But why is she here? Won’t teenage mutant ninja angel try to come and get her?” Dean was confused and pissed.  
“No, she will be safe here, she is very strong. This was just a fluke. He found some way to drug her to where she could not use her powers. In all reality she could smite all of heaven with a single thought, but thankfully she is very caring and would not spill innocent blood. Her father taught her well.”  
“And what’s the whole thing with Death being her father?” Sam wanted a few answers himself.  
“He is not really her father. He is…what you would call a foster father. You see she is born of pure good and pure evil and God took her away from the parents and gave her to Death to care for her. He taught her to use her powers for good and when she reached a point she homed on earth. She thought she could come here and help save humans. Belle was one who loved God’s creations and wanted to stop the apocalypse as well. When Sam went to Hell Raphael captured her and tortured her until I rescued her.”  
“Man sounds like X-men all over again,” Dean laughed.  
“This is no laughing matter; she is very dear to me. Not to mention she cares a lot about your race and got those,” Death pointed to the now sleeping breed on the couch, “because she cares too much. So you better show a little respect because she has been helping fix your mistakes before you were even thought of.”  
“That brings me to another question your…uh honour…What is she exactly and how old is she?” Bobby asks reverently.  
“For her sake we have not named her race, seeing of how she is the one and she is almost as old as the water itself,” he stated matter-of-factly.  
“Damn! So how do we kill it?”  
“Dean!” Sam goes over to him and whispers, “We don’t kill her we have to protect her remember?”  
“Yah, but if she can kill the heavenly host with a thought, think of what she can do to us.”  
“You don’t have worry about her, she is very docile,” Cass interjected.  
Sam gave Dean a ‘see’ look and Dean gave a huff, “Take it up with Bobby it’s his house.”  
All eyes are on Bobby now, “I don’t mind.”  
( )  
The angels and Death took turns watching Issabelle, making sure she was sleeping well and that her things were in her new room ready for her to unpack. She finally woke up when she smelled the scent of bacon wafting through the house. Belle jolted up with perking ears and wagging tail as she bolted for the kitchen. She followed the delicious smell to the counter where Bobby was working at cutting up the bacon chunks in pieces. Without notice she grabbed the bacon and began layering it in the skillet that was warming on the stove.  
“Look you don’t have to don’t have to do that, really,” he brought over more of the delicious meat.  
“That’s ok. I prefer to cook, seeing in how you are going to be putting me up for a bit,” she gave him a smile as she stole a piece of bacon from the plate and popped it into her mouth, savoring the wild taste it gave off. It had been a long time since she had fresh meat, “Do, you hunt for food a lot?”  
“Well, yah. That’s how I get most of the food on the table,” Bobby looked at her.  
A huge smile spread across her face and began hopping up and down while clapping her hands, “Yay! This one loves fresh meat.”  
“Issabelle, stop that. I raised you better than that,” Death’s voice was stern, but he did not raise it.  
The wolf girl immediately stopped and her ears flattened, “Sorry Papa.”  
Balthazar walked into the room and finally got a good look at the weapon he could not commandeer. She was a bit taller than most girls standing at 5’7” and supple curves that a man would kill for. In saying that she was not thin, but not overweight by any means. Issabelle turned her head and met his staring gaze. Her eyes were mystifying; they were such an icy blue that held none of the coldness to them. After a bit she gave him a small smile and went back to cooking the bacon.  
A plate of bacon was finished and sat atop a metal bowel of hot water to keep warm. Trying to think of something else to go with the meat, she looked in the fridge to find that the thing she was wanting was not there. Belle looked up at Dean, “Could you go and get a couple dozen eggs for me please?” She began looking in the fridge again, “And some oranges.”  
“Yeah, yeah give me a minute,” he was out the door and the sounds of the Impala quickly faded away.  
“He doesn’t like me much does he?” she didn’t sulk but you could tell she was a bit saddened.  
“Don’t take it personally Issabelle. He is like this all the time. He sees you as something to hunt and it is hard for him to get past that,” Sam tried to cheer her up.  
Castiel chipped in, “If it makes you feel any better the first time we met, he stabbed me.”  
She giggled a bit at this, “I will give him time then.”  
After Dean came back with the groceries and Belle cooked the eggs they all grabbed a plate of bacon and various egg styles. They grabbed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, but Castiel took hers away and gave her a glass of milk.  
“Hey, give it back,” she reached for the glass of orange juice.  
Castiel held her back, “You must drink this, it will help your wounds heal.”  
“It’s milk Cas. I need human fluids to heal like that,” she looks at the glass of milk and drank it anyways. The liquid slid down her throat. It was thick and had a salty taste to it, but it tasted soooo good and she could feel her wounds healing and the skin growing back, forming scars.  
“That feels much better. Thank you,” Castiel nodded to her, “But I do have to ask, what did you add to this?”  
“I added a bit of male sperm. I knew you wouldn’t take it regularly so I added it to the milk,” everyone spat out their meal and Dean started choking.  
“You WHAT?” she shrieked through the house.  
Belle chased Castiel through the house with an angle blade. When he came back into the kitchen, everyone was laughing.  
“Why don’t you just fly away?” Dean asks.  
“I can’t,” he was a bit breathless, “She took away my abilities.”  
“She can do that?” Bobby asks.  
“Unfortunately.”  
Issabelle came bursting into the room with the angel blade in her hand. Her eyes had changed colours, her left iris glowed red, and her right glowed a luminescent blue and the fun part was; they were flaming.  
“I guess that’s what they mean by flaming mad,” Dean chuckled.  
“Castiel you son of a bitch! I am going to smite you!” she raised the blade, but Death stopped her before she made the fatal blow.  
“Be nice Belle, he was only trying to help.”  
“But papa, he defiled my mouth with such dirty liquids,” she held her fingers to her mouth.  
“I know, but you needed to heal. Now, go in the front room so we can take the stitches out,”  
Belle followed her adopted father into the front room and stole a glass of orange juice to get the taste out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Two weeks have passed since Belle moved in and the tension had eased little by little. She finally made it with Dean when she went on a baking spree and made have a dozen pies, three batches of brownie, a cake, and four dozen cookies, working on her fifth.  
She put the last bit of cookie dough on the cookie sheet and popped it into the oven.  
“Are you sure you’re not a trickster?” Sam looked around at the array of sweets littering the kitchen.  
“Who cares Sam,” he held up the half devoured apple pie, “She makes pie.”  
“Glad to see you two are finally getting along, but we have business to attend to.”  
Dean looked up at his brother, then at the pie, and back at his brother, “But pie….”  
“Bring it with you then, but Crowley cannot wait,” Bobby grabbed the demon blade off the table and headed toward the basement.  
“Ooo, can I come, too?” Belle looked over in anticipation.  
“I think you should stay up here,” Sam looks at her with concern, “It might get pretty bad. He’s a demon.”  
“Sam,” she shot him a ‘really’ look, “I’m half demon remember? I think I can handle my own. Besides, if things get too bad I can smite the bajesus out of him.”  
Sam laughed at this, “Guess the perks of also being half angel is you can make puns like that and mean it.”  
She giggled and nodded, “Just let me take the cookies out of the oven before you guys summon this Crowley person, yeah?”  
Dean said they would wait for her, but not all day. They had pressing matters to attend to. After another few minutes Issabelle was down in the basement with the latest batch of cookies. Sam took a few cookies while Bobby finished up the summoning ritual. In a few moments there was a sharply dressed man. He held a small glass of amber liquid that made its way to her nose, but then again, that wasn’t the only scent she caught. He smelled of expensive cologne, sulfur, and wood. To her, his scent was a pheromone cocktail and she couldn’t get enough. He was stock built and his black hair and hazel eyes made it hard for her to take her eyes off of him.  
“You know darling, it’s very rude to stare,” he mused.  
She had to make herself tare her eyes away while muttering an embarrassed ‘sorry’.  
“So, who’s the new pet boys?” normally she would be upset at someone calling her pet, but with that sinful accent she didn’t care in the slightest. This man could call her pet all he wanted. Just the thoughts of him doing it sent heated shivers down to her core. She shook her head, trying to will the blush away. Belle was just glad she was so heavily clothed. It would be a bit embarrassing for him to know how many ‘pet’ parts she had. That and her tail was wagging like crazy underneath the black trench coat. Her wings were hidden under there too, and her ears were hid under a beanie that read ‘Bad Wolf’. Dean thought it would be a good joke for her seeing in how she had wolf genes from her mother. She did have a small laugh but then told him that she sorta kinda influenced the writers and creators of Doctor Who to create the character.  
“She is not a pet you douche bag, have more respect for a woman that that,” she smiled at Dean standing up for her, though she really didn’t mind. She was not about to announce her sexual habits aloud.  
“So what did you call me here for boys? I was busy with a very pressing matter,” he crossed his arms and leaned back on a part of the table that happened to be in the demon circle.  
“Everything seems to be a pressing matter,” Belle tilted her head to the side.  
“Well with me darling, everything happens to be a very pressing matter,” he rubbed his hand over the scruff on his face.  
Her heart skipped a beat and it was getting harder to breathe, if she wasn’t careful his voice alone would throw her into heat. It was deep and rough and it touched Issabelle in all the right places.  
“We need to know what your demon bitches are up to,” Bobby glanced at Sam and nodded to Belle. Sam looked down at her and noticed her breathing was a bit heavy.  
“Are you ok Belle?” he whispered. She nodded her head, but she knew it was an utter lie. She didn’t know what it was about him that made his scent so feral and dripping with sex, but it was taking hold of her and not letting go.  
“It seems your pet is a bit overheated in all of those clothes she is wearing,” there is a smug look on his face like he knew what was going on, but he had no clue what was really going on, he just wanted to see what she was hiding under all of those layers. If that wasn’t event the case she was still a bit hot. I mean it was the middle of summer and she was decked out in heavy black clothing. Normally she would just create her own air conditioning inside her clothes, but the distraction in front of her was getting her head in a daze.  
“What did I say about calling her pet you douche bag?” Dean was a bit aggravated that he was avoiding the questions.  
“You really must come up with better than that, and besides I don’t think she minds.”  
They all look at Issabelle and she is making her way towards the stairs, “I need to go cook something.” As soon as she hit the stairs she let out a moan like scream and grabbed her neck. Crowley grabbed his at the same time and winced a bit. The brothers and Bobby looked at the pair with a curiosity etched on their faces. Belle made a dash for it before they could ask questions. She decided to make a detour for the bathroom instead of make some other sweet thing that they really didn’t need. She ripped off her coat and it pooled at her feet with a soft thud. On her neck was a mark, almost tattooed into her skin. Long ago her father told her that when she came in contact with her mate, his mark would appear on her. Belle obviously guessed it would be on a more hidden part of her body, but no. It was on the junction between her neck and shoulder, then a light tingle spread throughout the mark. She was really beginning to freak a bit. Whose mark was this? She ran downstairs to find they had received the information they needed out of Crowley and he had left.  
“Hey so what was that earlier?” Sam quickly began to question her immediately.  
“I really don’t know, but do you know what this is?” she showed them the mark on her neck.  
“Balls,” she heard Bobby cruse as he came to inspect the mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
They brought her to one of their jobs at god knows where. She never paid attention to where they were going as long as they took her, but this time they insisted she went. Belle soon realized why they wanted her to tag along. There was a large demon problem…..at a strip bar; though she couldn’t complain too much because it was cosplay oriented. She made them call it a host club, but when they arrived at their destination the brothers burst out laughing. The name of the establishment was: The Host Club. Belle face palmed and walked in with her heavy layers.  
( )  
Crowley watched her walk in through the front doors. He could only guess she was here to ‘apply’ for a job. So he decided he would have a little fun with things and ask her about the rather feminine mark on his neck. He transported himself into the manager’s office-the manager and every other employee in the building being a demon.  
“There will be a girl with a lot of black clothing on, hire her and make sure she is in something nice would you,” the ‘manager’ nodded and Crowley was gone. Just in time, too, because Issabelle walked through the door as soon and Crowley vanished.  
( )  
“Um…” she started timidly, “I’m here for the job as a waitress.”  
The demon wanting to make this seem real and not planned, thought for a bit and told her the good news, she was hired. Belle sighed in relief, not that she had the job, but that she had gotten in. The demon had two female dancers bring her to the dressing room to outfit her in something that would suit their king. They finally decide on a black leather and lace corset that had a small train of thick lace in the back, tight-knit fish net stockings and a black lace choker with a white jewel broach and black pumps with white lace trim, a small white bow placed where the toes slid in. To top it all off she had to figure out how to put a garter belt on, she was just glad that all of her special parts were covered by either lace or leather. She also decided that since this was a cosplay host club she could let her ears, tail, and wings be seen. It might add to the outfit, seeing in how her wings were black.  
She stepped out of the dressing room feeling a bit exposed but she had to at least act confident. The girls told her that her name was Ember and that some of the customers might get a bit handsy, but to brush it off. Even thought they were demons they had to look out for her, knowing the downside to the job. Belle gave them a smile and put on a brave face as she walked out onto the floor. She immediately saw someone needing to be seated, so she took it in her best interest to take care of it.  
Throughout her shift she was on the receiving end of a few wolf calls, not that it hurt her ego any, but it was still a bit embarrassing to have so much attention. Other times they would touch her tail or wings. Some would grab her ass while others would pinch it. She would have to kill Sam and Dean later for this. When they walked in she didn’t know whether to run and hide or beat the living shit out of them. Unfortunately she had to go with the third option and seat them.  
“Hello my name is Ember, how may I be of service to you tonight?” she said through a fake smile. She saw the grins on their faces. Yup definitely going to kill them later.  
“Two beers please princess,” Dean was going to die first for that comment.  
“Alright sir. I will be back soon,” she left with her fake smile and walked away. She returned with their drinks and placed them on their table.  
“So have you found out anything yet, Ember?” Sam almost chuckled.  
She leaned over on the table, “Well…if you must know. The patrons have noticed that the girls seem a bit more frisky lately, and turns out this used to be a place for nerds to hang out, but since the new staff came in this place became a strip joint.”  
They nod their head, “Good.”  
Belle saw the manager walk her way and pretended to flirt with the brothers, running her fingers over their muscles and twirling her hair. The manager tapped her shoulder and she turned her head.  
“You have been called to give a private dance in the back.”  
“But I thought I was only supposed to wait on the customers?”  
“Look, this guy paid double already. Who am I to deny the guy what he wants. Besides you should have guessed this would happen sooner or later due to the attention you have been getting for the better part of the night,” she nodded and allowed him to lead her to the back rooms. He pointed to a door her customer was in and left.  
She looked at the door and her heart was beating. She knew that giving a private dance was a possibility, but she didn’t think it would be on her first day. Her nerves were getting the better part of her, but she had to be brave. Issabelle was just glad she had picked up on a few moves the other dancers were making out there. She took a few deep breaths and stepped towards the door. If she thought this night could not get any worse, she was far from wrong. Before she even opened the door she caught a familiar and distracting scent.  
The door was open and she was greeted by the King of Hell himself, “Well hello, darling. Fancy meeting you here.”  
“Dido. Didn’t expect you to remember me,” she closed the door and took in the room. There were hard wood floors, red drapes hung around the room, and a plush, black chair with brass studs that the king was seated in like a throne.  
“Well,” he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit and showed her a tattoo. It was a set of black wings with a paw print in the middle, “how could I forget the person who gave me this?”  
She stepped up to him and was almost knocked over due to the affect his scent was having on her. Her hand laced around to the back of her choker and she unclasped it, “Well do you think I was happy about getting this either?”  
Crowley looked at the mark and was a bit baffled, “Well princess looks like you are marked by little ole’ me.” He looked her up and down and saw that her breasts were moving up and down with her deepened breath, “Though, it looks like the affect I have on you is anything but little.”  
“Shut up,” she snaps, “So what do you want me to do?”  
“Well for starters I want you to shake that pretty little ass on that pole and dance for me,” he gave her a smug look and she walked over to the sliver bar, heels clacking as she walked.  
Belle figured she might as well have a little bit of fun and looked up at him to see that smug didn’t begin to cover his expression right now, “By the way, love the outfit. Ears and tail are a nice touch…..pet. Wings are kinda cute too.” She just huffed at him and her tail gave an exasperated wave.  
This was going to be harder than she thought. Dancing for a stranger would be easy; she would never see them again, but this guy on the other hand. She hardly knew him either, but she had a feeling he would be at the Winchester’s often.  
“You know the rules to this are no hands right?” she knew this would be her only weapon.  
He huffed, “Oh I know all too well the bloody rules.”  
It was her turn to give him an evil smile, “Good. Does the King have a song request?”  
It seemed that all this man could do was give evil little smiles. He clicked his fingers and the song began with a heartbeat bass. Belle gave out a half-hearted laugh, she knew this song all too well; “Flesh” by Simon Curtis. This was going to be living hell for her, but there were no rules against making this dance one for him, too.

_It’s not the way into my heart,_   
_into my head,_   
_into my brain,_   
_into none of the above._

She gave the pole an experimental swing, twirling down and snapping back up to grind into the pole.

_T_ _his is just my way of unleashing_

_the feelings deep inside of me._

_The spark of black that I seem to love._

Belle twirled to the front of the pole and sank down, her tail wrapping around the pole.

_We can get a little crazy just for fun,_   
_just for fun. Don’t even try to hold it back,_   
_just let go._

She gave a sway of the hips, back and forth, back and forth.

_Tie me up and take me over till you’re done_   
_Till I’m done._   
_You’ve got me fiendin’_   
_and I’m ready to blow._

She crossed her arm above her head, her wrists linked behind the pole to mimic being tied up. Slowly bringing her hands down to gently caress her face with her finger tips. Ghosting them over her cheeks.

_Push up to my body,_   
_sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh._   
_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh._

Her breasts slightly jutted outwards as she ran her hands down crisscross down her front resting on the leather ties on her stomach. She undoes a few clasps and the train detaches, then she throws it out of the way.

_Hold me up against the wall_   
_give it till I beg, give me some more._   
_Make me bleed, I like it rough._   
_Like it rough, rough, rough._   
_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._

Issabelle didn’t want to admit it, but this was turning her on. The mix of his scent and the slutty little dance she was performing for him. She wrapped her tail around her thigh and used the tip to stroke down her leg a bit. She walked away from the pole a bit, her dainty heels clacking with each step. Belle slowly sunk down onto her knees.

_Hold my arms above my head…_

Again, she crossed her wrists together as she raised her hands above her head.

… _and push my face into the bed_  
 _because I’m a screamer baby, make me a mute._

She slides down on the floor.Her hands are between Crowley’s feet, ass in the air, tail waving in a slow motion as before.

_Put your hand upon my neck_   
_and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat._   
_It’s like a trigger, get me ready to shoot._   
_Wanna wrestle with me baby?_   
_Here’s a sneak, little peek._   
_You can dominate the game ‘cause I’m tough._

She rolled over and arched her back giving him full view of her breasts. The back of her right hand resting close to her head.

_I don’t play around that often._   
_When I do, I’m a freak._   
_So you better believe I like it rough._

Belle rolls back over and sits on her knees. She hoped this dance would end soon because she didn’t know how much longer she could last. Using her hands she guided her thighs apart and dipped her hand near her core, slightly touching it. This sent delicious shocks throughout her body. Slowly she stood up and walked to where she was just out of Crowley’s reach and parted her legs. She bent down at the hips allowing him a look at her damp lace panties. Grabbing her ankles she used her tail to cover up her lace clad sex.

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh._   
_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_   
_Hold me up against the wall give it till I beg,_   
_give me some more._   
_Make me bleed, I like it raw._   
_Like it raw, raw, raw._

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._

She puts her legs together and stands up straight. Sharply, she turns on her heels. With her legs together she causally sinks to the floor by bending her knees, swiveling her hips on her way down to the floor. Putting her hands out in front of her she is on all fours. She stalks towards him, her hips moving as a predator would when about to pounce on their prey. Now, she is between his legs. Her fingers fan out, barely overlapping the fingers of her other hand as she ghosts her way past his bulge. She creeps up his stalk form, hands parting ways as they rest on his broad shoulders. Raised up on her knees, her stomach is pressed against his erection. She raises herself up a bit to where her lips almost meet his. Right before he leans in she pulls away and is back to standing.  
“Bloody tease,” he growls making no effort to adjust his pants.  
Issabelle lets out a raspy laugh, “I try.”  
If only he knew how much this dance was teasing her as well.

_Hold me down and make me scream._   
_Lay me on the floor. Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or._   
_Turn me on and take me out (turn me on, take me out) Make me beg for more._

Circling to the back of his chair, she ran her fingers over his chest. She ran her nails up the path she made going down. Somehow she had managed to steel herself a bit. Ending her path in his hair, she ran her nails across his scalp. When she reached near the back of his head she grabbed a handful of his hair and slightly tugged. She became pleased with herself as he let out a deep groan. Letting go of his hair and coming back to the front of his ‘throne’ she straddled his legs.

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh._   
_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh._

Grabbing the hair near his hairline she tugged his head back so that his neck was exposed to her. She licked a stripe in the junction between his neck and shoulder where her mark was, and then she bit down. Drawing a growl from the demon king.  
“Now you’ll have something pleasant to think of when you see my mark,” her voice was a bit husky and dripping with lust. Belle hardly recognized herself. Her inner animal was quickly taking over.  
Crowley was white knuckling the arm rests of the plush chair. He had no clue that she would be this good when he had requested her just to embarrass her. It turned out she was only embarrassing him with the sounds he was making. On a normal dance he would remain stoic and passive, not showing any emotion. Sure he would pop one, but right now he had one so bad it was starting to hurt.

_Hold me up against the wall give it till I beg,_   
_give me some more. Make me bleed, I like it raw._   
_Like it raw, raw, raw._

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._

She pulled his head back and pressed it into her bosom and rubbed it a bit. This was the last straw; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._   
_Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh._   
_Bite into me harder; sink your teeth into my flesh._

He gently bit the top side of her breast drawing out a hearty moan from his dancer. She pulled his head in closer and he bit harder causing her to arch into him.

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh._   
_Hold me up against the wall give it till I beg,_   
_give me some more._   
_Make me bleed, I like it raw._   
_Like it raw, raw, raw._   
_Push up to my body; sink your teeth into my flesh._

She wasn’t going to let him win at this. Belle turned around in his grip and ground her ass into his cock. This was a mistake she was sure to regret. His hands went from around her waist to her hips and thrust into her. She bit back a moan, though noises still escaped. He repeated his actions and Belle turned her head to look at him. Crowley’s pupils were blown wide. That’s when he noticed her angel/demon eyes. Her pupils were just as blown as his and the colour to her eyes made it all the more appealing.  
“I knew there was something different about you my pet,” his voice was low and velvety, causing Belle to fall apart at the seams.  
“Oh god, I could come just listening to that voice,” her slick folds rubbing against the lace.  
“Well, aren’t we the naughty one.” She was mere inches from his lips, almost being able to taste him. Crowley trailed his hand to her thigh and gently slid his hand down to unfasten the garter from the stockings. After he did this he ran his blunt nails across her skin eliciting a groan from his partner. He took this chance to lean that little bit forward and bring his lips to hers, sneaking his tongue inside. Teasing hers to join in on the action he twirled his tongue around the tip of hers.  
Keeping his hand on her hip he kept grinding her into his bulge and used his other to stroke her slick heat, “So wet for me pet.”  
His words sent electric jolts to her core and she moaned into his mouth causing him to smirk and whispered against her lips, barely breaking the kiss, “You are such a naughty little slut, getting turned on by my voice. Do you like it when I say such filthy things to you?”  
She nodded her head yes, “Oh, I’m sorry pet. I didn’t catch that.”  
“Yes….yes sir. I love it when it when you say dirty things to me.”  
“Good, because I simply love your reactions,” he turned her back around so she was facing him, “and I plan to make you scream my name till you are hoarse.” He pushed her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her wet sex, “So beautifully wet for me. You know, normally I take my time and torture pretty little things until they beg for me to fuck them senseless,” he watched as she gulped a bit, “but for you I will make an exception.”  
Crowley lifted her up just enough to unzip his slacks and free his member. Seeing it, something in Belle clicked and she vanished out of the bar and into the Impala. Leaving Crowley in the chair with his erection painfully stiff.  
When she was in the car she pulled out her phone from the glove compartment and dialed up Sam, “Hey I had to make a dash for it. I’m out in the Impala; please get my clothes from the dressing room.” She hung the phone up before he could say anything and crawled into the back seat, pulling the sheet over her near nude body. All she wanted to do was go home and cry now. She wanted him so bad, but what she heard from Sam and Dean, he was just like Dean; loving and leaving them. And she didn’t want that. This was only her second time meeting him, but he already had a strong pull on her. She guessed it was because he might be her mate and that made it all the harder to be with him.  
They came out to the car, Sam giving Issabelle her clothes and Dean drove them to the bunker where Bobby waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Belle woke only to find herself tied to a chair in the holding cell. The last thing she remembered was coming home from the Host Club and no thanks to Crowley she was thrown into a major heat cycle. She also remembered complaining about it and constantly cursing the demon daily for it under her breath, but after that she couldn’t remember much else. She knew it was no use to struggle against the bonds, being in heat sapped most of the strength.  
She hung her head and tried to even out her breathing, but to no avail. There was a damp spot growing in her under things. She just hoped this would end soon because she didn’t know how longer she could hold out.   
At this point I would do anything to get rid of this feeling, she thought.  
“Anything my dear, tsk tsk,” she heard his voice before he heard her at the door of the bunker.   
He stepped through the broken demon seals the brothers broke for her so she wouldn’t be trapped herself.  
“Oh, god, what are you doing here?” she whined.  
“I assure you, God has nothing to do with my being here. But my being here might have to do with the lovely hard on you ever so nicely left me with a few days ago,” he looked at her sitting tied to the chair in chains. Watching her chest heaving up and down; his voice really must have an effect on her. With this knowledge he smirked and decided to play it up a bit more, really get her on edge. He walked up to her chair, his toes touching hers. Crowley leaned down to where he was right beside her ear, “You know I had to rub one out because of that little stunt you pulled.”   
He could physically see her heart beat faster, and he had to admit it turned him on a bit to see her flushed and struggling against the chains, “I plan on kidnapping you and torturing you. Don’t worry love, it will be quite pleasurable. I’ll strap you to my bed and tease that pretty flesh of yours till you are begging for me to be inside that dripping pussy, begging me to pound you through the mattress till you can’t walk.”  
Belle’s nerves were on a high from his voice. If she didn’t soak through her jeans earlier, she was sure there was a wet spot on them now. She really needed to get away from him, she didn’t need this. Issabelle was able to focus enough energy and break the chains and pushed Crowley down, running up the stairs.  
“You won’t get away that easily, kitten,” he yelled after her.  
She was just about to make it out of the kitchen when he appeared in the sliding door way and closed it, trapping her inside, “Dean….Sam…” no one answered, “Bobby?”  
“That won’t work love,” he chuckled, “I might have tipped them off on a ghoul’s nest a few states over. So no one to hear you scream.” He was sauntering towards her, an evil smile in hand. When he was almost to her, she saw her chance and teleported to her room. That left her almost drained and she staggered to her bathroom, locking the door. Even though she knew that it wouldn’t work, it gave her a bit of solstice knowing that there was that one more barrier. That and she had her room warded off from every species she could imagine so it would be a bitch for him to find her.   
She climbed into her bathtub and pulled the curtain, resting her head against the wall, listening for any sign that he was coming. After about ten minutes she heard him walking down the hall, but then it stopped.  
“I know you’re still here pet,” he yelled, “It’s just moments before I find you.”  
Grabbing her phone she dialed up the boys, “Sam, Dean, it was a trick come back, Crowley’s here, please hurry.” Another hour passed and he still hadn’t found her. She didn’t think that this was such a good hiding place. At least she had gained enough strength to teleport out of his reach till the boys got back. She wouldn’t be able to make it out of the house, but at least she could stay out of her grasp. Climbing out of the tub, she made it to the door and unlocked it. She opened it to see that her bedroom door was wide open.  
“Took you long enough darling,” that seductive accent called to her. She turned her head to see him lounging on her bed. Her eyes widened and she made it for the door, but he was there before her.  
“Tut tut, not getting away from me this time,” she struggled in his grip, but he held her tight against his stock body.   
“Let…me…go,” she huffed, banging her hands against his chest.  
“Let me think about that,” he looked to the ceiling, “how about ‘no’. You see, you….” She was gone before he could finish his sentence, “Bullocks!”  
Belle landed in the kitchen again and ran to the drawers. He was there in a split second after her, right in front of the stove. She picked up the clean metal bowels and started throwing them at him. He simply teleported out of the way, but she kept picking up things to throw at him. When she was near the stove she picked up a skillet and started wielding it. The front door burst open just as she yelled, “You are not taking my virginity!”   
Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Dean chocked out, “You’re still….you’re still a virgin.”  
She gave a guilty shrug, “It’s complicated.”  
“So thousands of years and you never once did the horizontal tango?” he was in utter disbelief.  
Still holding the skillet towards Crowley in a deadly manner, she shook her head.  
“It was hard, but my hymen would just grow back until I found my mate; didn’t want to go through all of that pain,” she lowered the pan, “Besides that is a gift that should only be given once.”  
“And I’m claiming it,” Crowley grabbed her at the waist and was gone. The skillet dropping with a loud clunk.  
( )  
They appeared in Hell, her chained to the bed. Her arms cuffed together and her legs chained apart at the bed post. She attempted to struggle, but if she tried she would feel a slight shock wave of pleasure would surge through her body.  
“I wouldn’t try that love,” he sat down on the bed, causing it to sink under his weight, “I ‘you’ proofed it.”  
“What?” she craned her neck and looked at the chain on her wrists.  
“You see,” he leaned towards her, “I have no bloody clue what you are. So I used every sealing spell I could find, and engraved it on the shackles. Crowley pointed to her bindings.  
Belle huffed at his remark, “You don’t own me, you know.”  
“On the contrary my dear, I do,” he stroked his brand on her neck.  
“Th-that doesn’t mean anything,” his finger was gentle and a low flame was lit in the pit of her stomach. The calluses rubbed her just the right was and she tried to scoot away. He is a demon, she thought, he isn’t supposed to make me feel like this. Another shock went through her body.  
“I really wouldn’t move too much pet. I uh…” he slowly ran his finger over her collar bone, “gave them a special little touch.” Crowley gave her a sly grin, his tongue peeking between his white teeth.  
He straddled her lap and ran his index finger between her breasts and down her stomach. Her clothes dissolved from the point he touched and moved outwards. He rose to his knees.  
Before she could even attempt to put a filter on her mouth she blurted out something she really shouldn’t, “You look good on your knees, Crowley.” She gave a smirk, but then realized what she had said when he gave her an almost deadly look. And she might have been a bit more frightened if it wasn’t dripping with lust, his pupils blown wide. He didn’t say anything, he just went back to his work. First he popped the button. Then he slid his finger down her zipper, the denim disappearing as he went. He slowly crept towards her center, applying more pressure as he reached her sensitive spot.  
Belle tried to pull away, but his finger just followed her. In a matter of seconds she was down to her under things. Her bra was black with white floral lace on the underside of each cup. In the middle, where the cups met, was a tiny white bow. Her panties were similar, the white lace trimming the top, and a bow that centered with her belly button.  
“Very nice my pet. So beautiful, and all of this just for your King,” he palmed her breasts and kneaded them through the soft material.  
“You are not my King,” she bit out, but what a lie this was. She wanted very much for him to be her King, and for her to be his pet. To abuse and fuck.  
“I’m getting rather frustrated with you denying me, kitten. So here’s what I’m going to do,” he put his finger over his lips in frustration. He then clicked his fingers and Issabelle’s wrists were released, grabbing one in each of his hands. She felt a burning sensation on them.  
“Aaahhh!” she cried/moaned.  
“I’m going to brand you until you admit that you are mine. That you are my pet, that you are my slutty pup, my dirty angel,” he moved his hands down, but an invisible force kept her hands above her head. Her heart was racing and her sex was dripping with need. This was so wrong, this shouldn’t be turning her on as much as it did.   
For most of her life she had been in control. She was her own boss, and tended to boss others around. Raphael had drugged her and took advantage of the situation. But this man-no this demon- was above her, demanding her obedience. His words were dripping off of his tongue like sin itself, causing the fire in her core burn so bright.   
Crowley dipped his head down to her left breast, slowly circling the areola with the tip of his tongue. His left hand ghosted over her ribcage and pressed down, placing another brand. Belle arched into his touch and let out a deep, animalistic growl.  
“That’s it, purr for me, kitten.”  
“I’m still not admitting to it,” she gritted out through her teeth; knowing that she wouldn’t last much longer. She had been in heat for over half a week and her sensory nerves were on overdrive.  
“That’s fine, we have time.” He pulled her nipple into his mouth, his hot tongue swirling around the sensitive bud. Crowley slid his hand over her thigh this time as his other hand began fondling her right breast. Left hand resting on her hip, right on the side of her bosom. He made two brands simultaneously and she screamed out as she came; soaking her fine panties.  
She was panting against his touch, her mind was in a haze, “Mercy.” Her voice was quivering.  
“What?” he cupped his hand to his ear.  
“I’m yours my King. I am your pet,” her chest was heaving at the words.  
“Good girl,” his mouth attacked hers. As soon as he released the grip on her hands, they were in his hair, pulling him closer to her.   
She broke the kiss, “As hot as it would be to have you fuck me in that suit, I need you naked.”  
“Mmm,” he cooed, “So impatient for me already. Not even two minutes ago you denied being mine.”  
“Crowley,” she begged, “….please.”  
He gave a pleased smile, “Oh, I do love a pet who begs.” He snapped his fingers and they were bare. Flesh against heated flesh; Issabelle moaned at the contact to her sensitive skin. He brought his lips against hers, claiming what was his.


End file.
